


Fairy Tail Oneshots

by EndMyEternalSuffering



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Other, W/w, fairy tail - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/pseuds/EndMyEternalSuffering
Summary: My Fairy Tail Oneshots! Feel free to request anything!





	1. Gratsu~Purring~

Sitting on their bed, basking in each others warmth, were Natsu and Gray. They were pressed up against each other, and Gray was tracing patterns on Natsu's guild mark. The latter smiled as he soaked in the comfort of his partner. 

“Happy anniversary my dragon.” Gray whispered, a look of pure love and adoration etched onto his face. His eyes squinted as he smiled wider, coaxing a sound out of his beloved.

“Happy anniversary, my demon.” Natsu mumbled, eyes closing due to the comfort of being held like this. Silence crept into their room as their breathing evened out, the sun had completely disappeared over the mountain as the sky grew darker; The moon letting light in through the thin curtains.

Just as Gray was about to be enveloped by sleep, he heard it. A soft rumble tearing out of his dragon's throat. He looked over in surprise, but slowly as to not wake his partner. Gray let a smile fall onto his face as he looked at the moon glow on Natsu.

“Beautiful…” Gray murmured, trailing off as he brought his hand up to trace Natsu’s jawline. The rumble grew louder at the action, and it had started to become more cat like.  _ A purr… _ Gray finished in his mind. He chuckled quietly at the confirmation that Natsu gave him. Leaning into the touch. 

Gray’s eyes trailed from the whole of the dragonslayers face, from his bright eyes, to his cute nose, all the way down to his bottom lip that was currently held in a pout. The rumble grew even louder and more and more comforting as Gray slid his hands across his partners arm.

 

Gray’s smile grew larger as Natsu snuggled into his body.


	2. Erlu~Strength~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is having self doubts, but can Erza reignite her heart?

“Well where is he?”

“Where's who?”

“YOUR ACCOMPLICE YOU IDIOT!”   
“HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!” 

 

A strong feminine voice sighed. “Very well, we’ll have to find it on our own.” Erza shifted her gaze from their  _ prisoner _ and looked up and her two teammates.

 

“Boys!” Natsu and Gray immediately stood to attention.

 

“Yes Ma'am?!” They squeaked in unison.

 

“Where’s Lucy?” Worry etched onto the knights face as a she wiped a bead of sweat from her brow.

 

Natsu sniffed the air once before replying, “She went into the woods, straight left. Hey, have you guys noticed she seems to be off her game lately?” Erza and Gray grew contemplative looks on their faces.

 

“I suppose so,” Erza murmured as she brought a hand up to stroke her chin, while Gray merely nodded.

 

Hitting a fist onto her palm, Erza spoke with gusto. “I'll go find her! As a mage of Fairy Tail it is my duty to bring back my teammate and find out what is troubling them.” And with that, she walked off into the same direction that Lucy had supposedly went.

 

Pushing branches and leaves out of her path, Erza journeyed through the brush, growing more and more worried the farther she went in. It wasn't too long after she had stumbled on a visible root that she heard what sounded like crying.

 

Cutting the flora out of her way with her sword, she grew closer and closer to the sound, making sure to keep her steps quite. Once she finally had hit a clearing, the scarlet haired woman saw her blonde teammate, who appeared to be crying.

 

Walking forward slowly and carefully, Erza closed in right behind Lucy. 

 

Lucy, who heard a noise, turned around fast enough to give a non-mage whiplash.

 

“Erza!” The blonde furiously rubbed at her eyes as she tried to act normal. “How are you?” She nervously laughed.

 

Erza placed a hand on her hip, which she had jutted out. She tapped her foot as she stared at Lucy, unamused.

 

“Mhmm, why would you be asking me how I am when you were obviously crying?”

 

“Psh! Crying? Nooo…” Lucy trailed off, and even a newborn could see through her lies.

 

A rustle in a bush caught the two girls’ attention, and immediately put them on guard. The brush shook before a burly man jumped out. He held a dagger in his hand and bolts of lightning swirled around it.

  
The stranger dashed at them quickly, be he wasn't fast enough. Erza unsheathed her sword and immediately block she the man dashed at her, while Lucy quickly uncoiled her whip.

 

Erza pushed the man off of her with her blade, and she made sure to launch him. Lucy, on the other hand, stood frozen as her eyes grew glassy and widened in fear.

 

Erza knocked the man out with a swift punch to the head, and tied him up. 

 

“Well now our job is done,” Erza dusted off her hands once she finished. She turned to lucy with a concerned look.

 

“No, don’t.” Lucy ground out. “I know what you’re going to ask, so don’t even bother.” Erza stood still from where she was about to begin walking.

 

“I don’t know what's wrong with me,” The blonde continued as tears welled up in her eyes. ‘I don’t think the guild life is something I can do. I’d have a much better chance at becoming an author or librarian.” Tears streamed down her face, and glistened in the sunlight.

 

Erza said nothing, as she stood there listening, intrigued on what Lucy was going to say next.

 

“I completely freeze when in battle now. Everyone is growing stronger now, and I haven’t improved. You guys fight all these strong opponents, and I’m just, here.”

 

“Lucy-” Erza began, but she was quickly cut off.

 

“NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I’m not strong enough! You know that from what you’ve seen! I’m too weak and you guys always save me! I have no strength! I’m just a burden!”

 

“LUCY!” Erza voiced, her emotions getting the best of her. “LISTEN TO ME! I’m not just going to sit here while you berate yourself to me! You are a Fairy Tail wizard! You’re our teammate, friend, family,  _ my love _ .” Erza whimpered at the end, “If you can’t find the strength within yourself, then-then let me be your strength! I will be your strength! That is both a fact, and promise.”

 

“Erza,” Lucy wailed, but her cries diminished as the scarlet haired knight embraced her tightly.

 

“Thank you,” the two spoke together, and they went back to the camp, while Erza dragged the rogue made behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Re-posted from my wattpad @Hiram4Mayor


	3. Gratsu~Fire Fairy, oh, I’m Sorry, Sprite~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fairy tail guild is on a recruitment mission for two important individuals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May continue in the future.

Just a normal day in the guild. Team Erza had just come back from a job, so now the namesake was at the bar eating a strawberry cake. Gray went off to fight Gajeel, and Lucy and Levy are fan-girling over a new book. Happy was off trying to woo Carla as well.  
The fight between Gajeel and Gray had escalated into an all guild brawl. At least Erza hadn't joined. Ah, I spoke to soon. Elfman stepped on her cake, screaming about being a real man.  
It seems like Erza had finally had enough and screamed. "WHAT DID THE CAKE EVER DO TO YOU?!" That got everyone to freeze in fear of her wrath.

About an hour later, Erza is once again enjoying another cake. Let's just forget about all the guild members with cuts and bruises strewn across the floor. Just then, the short guild master Makarov came down from his office, face uncharacteristically serious.   
With everyone watching with bated breath, he spoke. "Team Erza, with Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy, Carla, Levy and Lissana. I have an incredibly important mission for you to do. Meet me in my office." On that note, the guild released the tension with an exhale, and those whose names were called did what they were told.

Once in the office, Makarov wrote some sound canceling runes and began speaking. "This is a recruit mission." And with that, all that was in the air was confusion.  
Erza, voicing her guild mates confusion spoke as well. "Why do we need to go on a recruit mission? I mean, we haven't done one before I presume."  
Makarov only sighed. "No we haven't-" "Then why are we doing one?" Gray interrupted. Because of this, it resulted in everyone facepalming, and Erza sternly saying "He was getting to that! Carry on master."  
Makarov coughed into his fist. "Very well. Yes, as I was saying we haven't done a recruit mission before, but I discovered the existence of two very important individuals who I think may help us greatly."  
It was Levy who spoke next. "Who do we need to look for?"  
Master turned to them and spoke in a quiet voice, "Natsu Dragneel, and Kaito Goldhart."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Now, this resulted in everyone trudging through a muddy forest, while in the middle of a thunderstorm. Everyone was following Erza, because she held the map and the pictures. Totally not out of fear.  
Gajeel and Gray were arguing in the back, while Lucy, Levy, and Lissana were hiding under an umbrella having a "girls talk". Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Pantherlily were following closely behind Erza, quietly conversing with each other.

As they continue to walk on, they eventually stumble upon a house. It was a small wooden cabin, in the middle of the forest. Hoping for some clues, everyone agrees to let Erza knock on the door. She knocks three times before they hear footsteps. As soon as the door opens, a handsome male with blue hair comes into view.  
A higher pitched yet still masculine voice rings out. "Hello."  
The Fairy Tail mages respond with their own greetings.   
"What can I do for you?" He asks, gazing wearily at the muddy travellers.  
Erza spoke up for the group again. "My friends and I are looking for two individuals. You wouldn't happen to know a Kaito Goldhart or Natsu Dragneel, would you?"  
At the names, the blue haired male noticeably stiffens. "Ah, yes." At this, the groups eyes light up with relief.  
"I happen to be Kaito Goldhart. I can call Natsu if you wish?" He offers.  
Lucy spoke next. "Yes please."  
Kaito chuckles warmly before turning around and shouting, "Natsu! Come here!"  
A few seconds after he called for Natsu, a tiny black, orange, and pink form comes into view. Gray notices it looks to be about the size of his palm. As the form floats onto Kaito's left shoulder, the mages finally see what it is. It looks to be a human, but tiny, and with what appears to be orange dragon wings protruding from its back. As they take a closer look, they see the shoulder length cherry blossom pink hair, the black open coat that goes to its 'knees'. They also notice the white, scaly scarf on its neck.   
The mages couldn't believe their eyes. It almost looks like a- "Fairy." Lucy gapes.  
The tiny human chuckles, looking at them with big emerald doe eyes. Just then, a raspy, yet melodic voice rings out. "Actually, I'm a sprite." This only made them gape more.   
The sprite then stands up, and flies over to Erza. As he floats in front of her, with the others watching, he holds out a tiny hand. "Nice to meet you! I'm Natsu Dragneel!"  
Startled by the sudden gesture, Erza slowly holds out her hand to shake his. Her pointer finger making contact with his tiny palm, shaking it.   
As he floats around, inspecting everyone, Kaito speaks. "So, what do you need us for?"  
As everyone was knocked out of their stupor, Gajeel speaks up. "We were sent by the Master to recruit you guys. Wasn't expecting this though."  
Kaito's eyes light up, recalling who they are. "Ah! You must be Fairy Tail mages!" At this, the other nod. "Wait, you were sent to recruit us?" At this, another set of nods.  
"Natsu and I accept! Right Natsu? Natsu?" The others turn to see the little sprite having a staring contest with Gray.  
"You're an ice mage aren't you." Less of a question and more like a statement.  
"Yeah, what's it to you?"  
Natsu then smiles. "Nothing! It's just I use fire magic!" He exclaims cheerfully. "And yes. Let's go with them!"   
At his proclamation, the group smiles.   
.  
.  
.  
"Woah! This is the guild hall?! It's so big!"  
"Everything is big to you."   
"Ouch! Oh how you wound me!"  
"Quit being dramatic."  
The fairy tail mages only chuckles as they see Natsu pout on Gray's shoulder. The latter only pouts more, as his ride joins in on the laughter.  
As the group enters, the rest of the guild turn to look at them. Makarov voice rings out in the silence. "Was it a success?"  
A chorus of positive responses rings out as well. And then, the master smiles. "Mira! Go get the guild stamp!" The white haired bartender giggles and does so.  
"So, our new members. Come up here!" He chuckles.  
Kaito and Natsu slowly come into view. The guild hall was filled up by gasps of disbelief, as everyone set their eyes on Natsu. Said sprite only gains a prideful look on his face.   
.  
.  
.  
Once Kaito gets his guild mark, with Natsu being too tiny, they could be found at the bar. With Kaito talking with the others, answering any questions they have, Natsu is left on Gray's shoulder. At this point, since it's so late in the day; everyone has noticed that the sprite hasn't left the ice mages side the whole time. Kaito then gains a thoughtful look on his face. He speaks his thoughts out loud, "I've never seen him so attached so someone before."  
And with this, a new chapter has started.

 

 

———————————————————————————  
Should I continue this later? Please let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from my wattpad @FullyKrypto


	4. Natsu’s Impulses and Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu has some pretty morbid impulses. And the guild realize their salamander is insane.

No one knew, but Natsu always has these strange impulses, urges, and the need to do something. Usually these thoughts are so strong, that it's extremely hard to quell them.

Everyone was relaxing in the guild, just a peaceful day which is abnormal for the normally rowdy guild. Team Natsu was basking in the silence. Erza eating a strawberry cake. Lucy polishing her keys. Gray stripping without apprehension. And Natsu, who is almost falling asleep. 

The whole guild is silent. A nice change once in a while. Natsu then gazes at the butterknife resting near Erza's cake. A voice then rang out saying "I kinda wanna stab someone right now." At this, everything stops. Everyone looks at the owner of the voice. One pink haired salamander.   
"W-What?" Lucy shakily asks.  
Natsu huffed, and replied. "You heard me. I want to stab someone."  
"WHY?!" She strongly inquires. Natsu only looked at her for a few moments. Not even noticing the whole guild watching. "Just one of those weird impulses, ya know?"   
Erza chimes in. "I don't think that's an impulse."  
Natsu barks a laugh before replying. "It is! I saw the knife and I just got that sudden thought. It's not like I want to do it anyways!"

After this, everyone is wary around him.

———————————————————  
The next impulse is shown when Natsu came into the guild covered in cuts, bruises, twigs, and leaves. A clean happy following behind him, with a worried look echoed onto his face.  
Erza saw this and spoke. "What happened?"  
Natsu, hearing her question only smiles brightly, and responded. "I jumped of a cliff!" He says cheerily.  
"What?!"  
"You heard me!" He says now chuckling.  
"Why?" Lucy asks slowly, fearful.  
Not noticing the fear, he replies with "Happy and I were taking a walk in the forest, and we passed by a cliff. I got another on of those impulses. Ya know?"  
Everyone gulped, and without knowing, they all thought the same thing. 

Natsu is totally insane.


	5. Stitsu~Secret Meetings~

No one knew. It was such a secret, that if the salamanders beloved guild family got ahold of such information, their relationship would be ruined. 

At the Grand Magic Games, an instant click was felt between Fairy Tails resident fire dragonslayer and Sabertooth's light dragonslayer. Obviously both knew and felt whatever it was. I mean, of course they knew; It's not like the dragons withheld the information completely, right?

 

These secret meetings were all they had left. Their relationship lasted in hiding much longer than they had expected. Of course the other dragonslayers caught on eventually, but for the most part it was hidden from the gossiping eyes of the public.

After the events of Tartarus they could only bask in the comforting embraces of each other as they reminisced the memories and feeling of the past. They each told the other what they learned from their dragons, and onward. 

At this point, after two years of being together, they both knew they were in too deep. It's not like they were complaining right?

 

Sting breathed out a sigh as he basked in his lovers comforting warmth. "You know Natsu?" At this he got a tired hum.  
He continued speaking after hearing the response. "We should let everyone know now." At this, the pink haired male shot up in their shared bed. "W-What?" He panics.   
Sting only sighs again. "I said, we should let everyone know about us." Natsu pouts cutely before responding. "If we do that, the we can say goodbye to the peace and quiet."  
A light, airy chuckle resonates from the light user. "I never took you for one who likes this so called "Peace and Quiet." Another pout. "And besides, I want to be able to hold your hand in public. Not to mention this," The Blonde kisses the cute pout on his mates lip.  
"Mph you're so cute my little hinotori." "Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to update more, lol. Btw I read that 'Hinotori' means 'Fire Bird' in Japanese, like a Phoenix almost. 
> 
> I needed inspiration and this came to mind. Thanks for reading!


	6. Gratsu- Danger Is My Middle Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "How was I supposed to know you were serious when you said 'Danger is my middle name!'?!"

"Wait!" A voice called with desperation. "It's too dangerous! Don't do this!" A chorus of agreements rang throughout the air.

 

The pinkette turned back to the ravenette, and spoke these words that would forever change the way everyone looked at him. "It'll be alright. After all, Danger is my middle name." And with that, he jumped.

 

A few months later after that event, the youths of the guild all somehow gotten ahold of their birth certificates. 

 

In the corner of the guild, sat Gray and Natsu. Gray was looking at the pinkette's birth certificate when all of a sudden, the rest of the guild heard this leave the ravens mouth.

 

"WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WERE SERIOUS WHEN YOU SAID  THAT DANGER WAS YOUR MIDDLE NAME?!" But he was only met with laughter the the owner of the piece of paper.


	7. Gratsu- I Regret Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You blew up half the city!" “I regret nothing!”

The battle of the dragons went a little differently than the story that we all know. And that is how we are here. With Natsu sitting in a lone chair in front of all the guild wizards from the GMG.

 

Makarov and the other masters walked forward, while the members had scowls on their faces.

 

Makarov then spoke. "What do you have to say for yourself brat?!" After this was said, a random voice rang out. "Yeah! You blew up half the city!"

 

As soon as this was said, Natsu stood up slowly. After a few moments of silence, he spoke with the most smug, confident, and prideful look adorned on his face. "I regret nothing! Oh! And gray, I'll meet you at the hotel room."

 

After the last part of the sentence, cat calls and wolf whistles rang out, while the latter blushed brightly.


	8. Gratsu- Hot and Foxy

Everyone wasn't really surprised when Natsu walked into the guild after a mission with fox ears and a tail. Both cherry blossom pink might I add. In fact, everyone loved it. The girls ended up petting and touching his ears and tail throughout the day, much to his annoyance. But none loved it more than his mate, Gray Fullbuster. 

 

The couple were cuddling in bed after the long and slow day. Grays hand was threading through pink locks and occasionally brushing up against the pink fluffy ears. Just then, Natsu cuddled closer to the comforting chill that was radiating off his mates body. 

 

Gray could only stare at him in adoration and lovingness. In fact, he could only stare in mesmerization as the fluffy pink and white tail swished through the air and thumped against the bed. Ears were rotating and twitching constantly from picking up sounds from outside as well.

 

The ice mage could still not get over how cute the dragonslayer was when he's not trying to bite anyone's hands, and or heads off. 

 

Natsu suddenly looked up at Gray and kissed him. The latter wasn't expecting it so a strangled sound of surprised became muffled by the pinkettes antics. The kiss slowly got more heated as time went on, and the two gazed at each other lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a second chapter with a lemon? Let me know.
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	9. Gratsu- SURPRISE! I’m back from the dead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- SURPRISE! I’m back from the dead! Isn’t that exciting?

It had been the end of the Alvarez war, and everyone gathered around the unmoving body of Natsu Dragneel. The body of Zeref had been blown to pure magic, so there was nothing left. 

 

Every one of the guild wizards were there, silently pleading that Wendy's sky dragon magic would heal him, but gave up hope once she stopped and shook her head. Everyone was devastated, but none more than Gray Fullbuster. 

 

"No, please no!" He gasped in disbelief. Everyone's mood and expressions were downcast. Like the rain ruthlessly pelting the ocean water during a hurricane.

 

No one could believe it. The flame of Fairy Tail had just been snuffed out. Not to return. Team Natsu all huddled together to comfort one another. Those wearing hats, took them off. Tears were streaming out of everyone's eyes. Usually the more prideful of the bunch wouldn't cry, but  for once they didn't care.

 

. . .  
A cough was heard. As everyone gazes shifted from the ground to Natsu's body, they were met with wide jade eyes looking around blearily with a tired smile accompanying the gaze.

 

A raspy and weak voice rang out next. "Surprise! I'm back from the 'dead'. Isn't that exciting?" Natsu laughs.

 

Everyone was too shocked to move; All except for Gray. As he walked forward with power and anger, his eyes shone with relief and love. He then spoke, er, or yelled. "NATSU! You absolute IDIOT! You aren't supposed to be all cool about this flame brain! You literally died! WHAT THE HELL?!" 

 

Everyone else, over their shock, started laughing. Let's not pay any mind to Gray shaking the living daylights out of his boyfriend while yelling at him. Although, if you payed enough attention you could hear a faint "I LOVE YOU IDIOT!" But it's not like anyone was listening.


	10. Gratsu: Sad Whale Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sad whale songs. That is literally it. Kill me.

It was as relaxing night at the guild hall. The members had decided to have one big sleep over. Oh yeah, forget that part about it being relaxing. Everyone's drunk. And the one whose most hammered is surprisingly Natsu. And, ha, it's kinda funny because he's the hardest to get drunk.

 

Everyone is gathered in a circle on the guild floor playing truth or dare. And, of course it was Cana's idea. It's now Mira's turn.

 

"Natsu, truth or dare."

 

"Hm, trruthh." His reply was slurred, though everyone else though it was funny because laughter filled the room. Mira giggled before asking the question. "What keeps you up at night?" At this question, everybody stopped laughing. One collective thought rung through everyone's head. 'What does keep him up at night?'

 

The fire mage laughed as he leaned into gray. "Whales."

 

Looked of disbelief fell onto everyone's faces as they replayed the one word answer. 'Whales?'

 

"What?"

 

Natsu laughed again, although between you and me, it was more of a giggle. "Whales. They are just creatures that live in the water that do nothing but sing sad songs. I don't know guys, but it really does keep me up at night." At this thought, Natsu grew teary eyed.

 

Gray just looked exasperated as everyone else went into shock. The ice mage the smiled, and hugged the small males waist. "You're too cute."

 

"No I'm not!" Natsu pouted childishly.

 

"Yes you are. Seriously. Sad whale songs. That's that keeps you up at night."

 

"Sad whale songs." Gray repeated again in disbelief. "Yeah, too cute."


	11. Stingue- Hammer Throwing

“INCOMING!”

 

“AH!” Rogue quickly jumped out of the way of the projectile before stumbling back, falling on his ass.

 

Sting quickly came running towards him, seeing his mate’s predicament. “I’m so sorry baby!” he cried, latching onto the shadow dragon. “Are you okay?!”

 

Rogue sighed. “Yeah I’m fine. Just be more careful.”

 

Sting instantly perked up. “Of course! Why would I go out of my way to hurt my mate?!” He cried in disbelief. 

 

Rogue only shook his head with a chuckle. “Whatever, let’s just get ready, the others are coming over today.” 

 

“Okay!” Sting padded off happily as he’s able to see his idol once more.

  
  


—————————

  
  


Gray, Natsu, Freed, Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, and Wendy arrived at the twin dragons place, and the one word they said in unison was “Damn.”

 

It was a really nice place; Well fit for ‘The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth”. Natsu spoke up, “Let’s knock on the door?” It was more of a question than a statement. The group walked up the pathway and knocked on the door. They immediately heard loud footsteps which sounded like running and then a  **_BAM_ ** . The group sweatdropped as Sting opened the door with the right half of his face red.

 

“Come in come in! Welcome to Mi Pasta!” 

 

Freed cleared his throat. “I don’t think that’s the right word.” Laxus just sighed while Levy was nodding in agreement.

 

That didn’t deter Sting’s excitement. He quickly ushered them all in and sat them on his couch. “Alright, Rogue will be out of the shower in a little bit so, drinks anyone?”

 

“No thank you, I’m alright.” Freed spoke. 

 

Natsu replied next, “Uh yeah, I’ll have a Caesar, extra muddy please.” Everyone looked at him. Natsu quickly smiled with a joking look, “Relax I’m just kidding. But water will do.” And then the group conversed once Sting came back.

 

After about five minutes Rogue came into the living room fully dressed but with still damp hair. He sat on the couch next to Sting, and looked at the others. “How long have you guys been here? Did I keep you waiting?” 

 

“We haven’t been here long, don’t worry about it.” Wendy quickly replied. Rogue seemed to relax a little bit at those words. 

 

Sting spoke up next, “So, I have Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.” And at that everyone quickly got up to grab a controller.

  
  


—————————

 

“STOP BUMPING INTO ME!”

“I'M TRYING TO GET AHEAD OF YOU! WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS DOING?!”

“WHO SENT THE BLUE SHELL?!”

“FUCK YOU ALL!” 

 

Natsu came back from the bathroom and quickly sought out Sting, who was currently raging in 12th place. “Sting,”

 

“Yes Natsu-san?” Not looking away from the screen. Gray walked out of the bathroom as well, and turned to see the image. Gajeel was in second place, with Levy sitting in his lap reading. Rogue was sitting besides Sting and was in 8th place. Laxus was looking at his Lacrima phone and Freed was reading as well. But Wendy was in first place and was repeatedly saying “Fuck you, Fuck you all.”

 

“What’s up?” Gray asked walking towards Natsu and Sting.

 

The Salamander turned to his mate and replied, “Well, I was just gonna ask Sting about what we found.” Gray had an expression that just said ‘OH!’

 

Sting paused the game so everyone could pay attention. “What’s up?”

 

Natsu cleared his throat before asking. “Yeah, um. Not sure how to ask but, why is there a hammer stuck in the hallway wall?”

 

Sting laughed awkwardly while Rogue silently fumed beside him. “Oh yeah, that. Forgot about that. I was doing hammer throwing.” This sent looks of confusion all across the groups faces.

 

“Why?” Laxus voiced everyone confusion.

 

Sting laughed again, “I saw videos of people throwing hammers and it looked 

cool, so I thought I’d try it.” 

 

“Sting.” The way his name was said sent shivers down his spine.

 

“Yes sweetheart? My beloved mate?” He asks trying to ease the pressure.

 

“I expect you to fix the wall by tomorrow and you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” Rogue stalked off while everyone laughed at the white dragons misfortune.


	12. Shoes, Flame Printed Fur Boots, and a Dozen Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu’s shoes stink, and igneel got something to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated this in forever! Here’s something!

“Son, take your shoes outside, they stink!” Igneel grounds out, plugging his nose. Natsu scoffs, but does what he’s asked.    
  
As he walks out, he mumbles under his breath, “Well what did you expect them to smell like? Roses? I’m a fucking athlete for fucks sake.” Luckily this went unheard, as his dad would’ve taken off his belt and whooped his ass.   
  
The next day Natsu comes into the house carrying a bouquet of a dozen red roses. Igneel raised his eyebrows at that, but said nothing, quietly building his thoughts.   
  
Finally deciding to voice his mind, he turns to his son. “You got a date or somethin?” Natsu just stared into his eyes with a deadpan expression as he grabs the scissors from the counter.    
  
In front of igneel, Natsu cuts off the stems, one by one and puts the flower buds in his shoes.    
  
Igneel was speechless.   
  
About two days later, (thank you summer break!) igneel was cleaning out the house, and spotted Natsu’s shoes. Sighing to himself, he picks them up but immodestly stops at the sight. Shrivelled up leaves in his sons shoes!    
  
“NATSU! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!” But his only answer was a maniacal cackle from the top floor.   
  
“Kids these days,” igneel sighed to himself, but once he finally got to his shoes, he stopped dead in his tracks. There, in his flame printed fur boots, were the stems from the roses. Face twisting in fury, his face turned bright red, seemingly bursting into flames. “NATSU! I WILL WHOOP YOUR SORRY ASS IF YOU DONT GET DOWN HERE IN FIVE SECONDS!”    
  
A thump resonated after his outburst. Marching up stairs igneel made his way to the demons room. As soon as he opened the door, he saw the open window.

 

“DAMNIT!”


End file.
